


Scarlet

by JauneValeska



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: It starts with Cheryl catching the shy loner drawing her and her requesting a portrait for Thornhill. Then it's her influence and her actions that draw attention. Andy ends up staying at her side doing his best to help her with family and actually interact with people in Riverdale. Then it's the two of them dealing with people like her family and their classmates.pre-season 1 for both shows





	1. Chapter 1

" Nice illustration Andrew." Andy spat out his milkshake before he turned around and saw her. His face was nearly as red as her hair and lipstick. He covered his drawing with his arm the best he could. But she knew what he was drawing. He didn't notice her sneaking up behind him at all." Remarkable detail and you had enough memorized that you could continue when I walked away. I see you paid attention to me very closely. "

" I just like drawing Cheryl. I wasn't.." He said quietly trailing off not looking her in the eye. He never spoke to her before. In fact he barely shared a couple sentences with everyone at his high school since he started. He didn't sit with his sister and her friends or with anybody. He just started drawing acting invisible wherever he went. Anytime somebody asked him a question or mocked him he would either give a short answer or accept it.

" I wasn't watching you in a creepy way. I-i couldn't think of anything good to draw but I spotted you. Jason wasn't around so I thought it would to be cool to just draw you."

She held out her hand. " I would like to see your notebook" Andy was used to handing over his things to the meaner popular kids but this particular notebook had weeks worth of sketches.

" I can just rip out the page. You can crumple up and I'll get out of here." He saw her look and handed it over. He expected her to grab his drink and pour what remained all over it or him.

" Talented aren't you. She flipped through the pages lazily before going back to his mostly finished drawing of her." Could you do better with superior materials and in actual privacy? With my permission?"

Andy backed up a little bit." Yes. But you want me to draw you?"

" I would like to have a hand drawn image of solely me for Thornhill. A little surprise decoration something that will be kept between us. I'll bring the supplies and visit your home when no one else is there. But there's one more thing." Andy expected a threat but she gave him some napkins.

" Clean yourself up Andrew. And I'll see you after school. And here's some advice don't anticipate the humiliation. You just look pathetic. Especially with your face turning scarlet like that. " She advised him. She stopped momentarily before leaving.

" I want you to overcome your fear. I can't have a coward for a artist with shaky hands."


	2. authentic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe drawing.

Andy couldn't believe how much the art supplies most have cost. It was top of the line materials and paper Cheryl presented him. It shocked him just looking at the price tag that was still attached leaving him speechless but she spoke soon enough." If that's your reaction to the paper and ink then you'll faint if I tell you how much what I'm wearing costs.." He put the supplies in his back pack and led her to his home. But she stopped him shortly before he could unlock his door." Are you a hundred percent sure no one is home? I don't want to be caught as the only non related girl in you've brought home."

" They're not home. Dad's never home before it's night time and my mom has to deal with a bunch of Southside kids who got in a huge fight. My sister actually has...friends so we're good. They know my usual routine to grab a milkshake or something before looking around town before letting myself in." He confessed a little embarrassed." I don't really interact with anybody so there's not going to be any visitors Cheryl." She looked at his house seeing a dozen framed family photos in the hallway. Andy had smiles he never showed at school or at the town. In fact She couldn't even recall him even grinning once since he started school. 

" Cutting out smiling and socializing has left a lot of free time." She commented seeing the mess that was his room and immediately wished he cleaned it up before today."Too bad you don't have as much devotion to cleaning as you do drawing." She stated. 

" I can clean up Just give me a couple minutes." She left the room to change and Andy did his best. But he dropped everything he gathered the minute he saw her in the dress. He froze looking at her. 

" It's for a upcoming gathering." She told him. Andy snapped out of it grabbing the supplies and giving a few directions." Cheryl I need you to pose by that wall. I really need the right look on your face. Picture something else and pretend your not looking at the sensitive loser like me. You need to smile and imagine this place as anything else. Pretend I don't exist and just be you." He told her. " It needs to be a honest smile. Nothing forced."

It took him a while  
It took him a while. He enjoyed observing every detail and capturing what people didn't quite see when they saw her regularly every day. He really felt like he saw her. He finished it and felt disappointed that it was over. " I got it."

She observed the picture and grinned." This is exceptional. People will expect this to be done from a professional or ask me who made this. People would talk about this whenever they see it."

" What would you say?" He asked a little nervous." If people asked about it. I don't think you should mention a loser like me or mention being in my room."

Cheryl looked at him before answering honestly." I'll say it's by a sensitive up and coming reclusive that likes privacy. A skilled enigma made this with my approval. " Andy couldn't believe someone would even think of describing him like that. She was telling the truth about this. She would say it like that. He could have people view his work and like it but people wouldn't be around him. He didn't need to worry about attention like that. 

" I'll just leave so you can change back." Andy told her smiling closing his door. In a few moments she was ready to leave his house." I think I'll ask next time for a drawing. I have an idea for something. But you were amazing. I really need to have more of your work." 

Andy " I was drawing you. How couldn't it be perfect?" He said softly before she left. Andy and Cheryl thought they got away with it. Except Caitlin Strucker spotted the girl leaving her house and Andy closing the door. She noticed the glance between the two teenagers and they didn't say to each other.


End file.
